coh_homecoming_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
City Of Heroes: Homecoming Unofficial Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about City of Heroes: Homecoming that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Getting Started/Helpful Links * Dredd's Guide to Loading City of Heroes - how to get back into the game after the Shutdown/Resurgence * Silk's Install Guide and Resolution fixes etc etc - in case you run into technical issues getting setup to run the game * Support Center - The official place to go if you need help in-game * Issue 25/SCoRE Patch Notes - A breakdown of everything that SCoRE changed between Paragon Studio's unreleased Issue 24, and the Homecoming initial release * Patch Notes Quick Reference - Since the release of Homecoming * ParagonWiki - Information about the game before NCSoft's Shutdown * Ouroboros Portal - Player character information repository and role-playing wiki * Project: Ouroboros - Developer's wiki, where you can learn how to run your own server, or a virtual machine of it, and learn about the source code About City of Heroes: Homecoming City of Heroes: Homecoming is a server that runs multiple instances of the game City of Heroes, which had shut down on November 30, 2012. Then, in April of 2019, it was publicly revealed that a team calling themselves SCoRE (Secret Cabal of Reverse Engineers) had received a copy of the source files and had been running a private server based on the code for over six years. A few days after this revelation, the team released the source code to the public. This act was nicknamed the "Resurgence". The team then worked with an anonymous parties to start up a new public server. This first public server was shut down and wiped fairly quickly after the owner received a fake "cease and desist" letter. Finally, SCoRE worked with a new team, calling themselves the Homecoming team, to bring up a new server. This new server has been running for some time now, and shows no sign of being shut down any time soon. While there are other teams also working on their own public servers, this Wiki space has been reserved as a Fandom site where anyone can feel free to post any information that they desire about City of Heroes: Homecoming - the server, the shards, the developers and moderators, the game content, whatever is desired. The only rules are as follows: * Follow Fandom's Terms of Use * Ensure that the content you provide is related to City of Heroes: Homecoming directly * If the content is related to "City of Heroes Classic", i.e. Cryptic, NCSoft, and Paragon Studio's work on City of Heroes before the game shutdown, please place that content over at our "cousin" site ParagonWiki (with whom this site has no official affiliation). Feel free to insert pages into your Wiki pages that link to ParagonWiki whenever possible to reflect accurate information about the game's current state on the Homecoming server. * If the content is related to another City of Heroes server, please direct those updates to their own official channels (Wikis, Discord, etc.). This site is ONLY intended for Homecoming-related material Aside from that, there are NO additional rules or restrictions about what may or may not be placed on this wiki at this time. Go. Post. Populate Pages. Latest activity Category:Browse